


Pretty Little Mouth

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Demon, M/M, My principal is going to KILL me and so are all the ongniel shippers, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, this is so bad i am SO sorry, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: "Show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do, Seongwu."Ong Seongwu wasn't the best person in his lifetime, and Hwang Minhyun was in charge of making sinners pay.Basically a bad prompt based off the @WannaPlay AU on Twitter, adhere to the demon smut that everyone had wanted.





	Pretty Little Mouth

Ong Seongwu wasn’t necessarily the most angelic person during his lifetime. He’s gone through his fair share of sex, fucking people that he can’t even remember anymore, only remembering the moans they made. He’s gone through live breezily, not remembering much as the years passed by, flashing before his very own eyes. 

To be fair, he  _ was _ walking in the middle of an intersection during rush hour. Luck just wasn’t on his side when a huge semi truck collided with him.

After he died, Ong wasn’t surprised when God had casted him down to Hell, but he sure was surprised to find himself being blindfolded and gagged as he awaited his punishment. Based off his surroundings, he had a feeling he was somewhere in a secluded room (was it soundproof?), and sitting straight up in a wooden chair. He could feel that his arms and ankles were tied to it as he tried to break free. There was no luck.

Was he going to be kidnapped? Was he going to be executed? Crucified? He had no idea. Seongwu squirmed in his constraints, uncomfortable with the idea of someone nailing him to a wooden cross; he hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Footsteps snapped him out of his train of thought. Ong perked up to the thought of another living being near him, and tried his best to communicate through the gag. He got no answer.

The sound of a door opening echoed throughout the room before closing shut, and a deep voice came closer to him. 

“And who did God give me today?”

The voice was as smooth as silk, almost radiating with power, already making Ong feel weak. He didn’t answer as the voice tsked, and he instantly felt a rip of fabric, and could suddenly see again. oNG blinked a few times to get adjusted to the dim lighting. Scanning the room, he was placed in the center. He couldn’t visibly see much else besides the pair of eyes looking directly at him.

Since when did demons look hot?

Ong knows his Bible, and his whole life he was pretty sure that demons were supposed to be dwarf-like, with shriveled skin and monstrous qualities. But the man in front of him looked nothing like that. For starters, he was extremely tall, with skin paler than milk, with broad shoulders and a perfect body proportion. The demon had dark hair that barely fell beneath his eyebrows, but that wasn’t what captured him.

It was his eyes. They were dark and cloudy, the way a sky looked as a storm was about to immense. They pulled Ong in like a magnet, and he instantly felt his mouth get dry. He’s never seen a man so attractive as the one standing in front of him right now. 

“I took off the gag because I wanted to know your name.”

Seongwu instantly snapped out of his daydream, giving an earnest answer.

“Seongwu. O-Ong Seongwu.”

“Well, _ Seongwu _ ,” the man started, his name rolling off his tongue (to which, already made Ong all hot and bothered), “My name is Hwang Minhyun, and you’re interrupting my private time. It turns out you’re here because you sinned in your last life. Care to explain how you got to Hell?”

“Because I wasn’t a good person?”

“Maybe,” the man nodded, now directly in front of his face, “My job is to make sinners pay for their deeds.”

“And how do you expect me to do that? I don’t have any money on me.” 

“I’m not interested in money. You’ll pay with your body.”

“Wha-”

Before he could finish speaking, he felt a pair of lips on his. He had no control and wasn’t in a position to move. He had to admit that he’s kissed many people before, but Minhyun was an expert. He swiped his tongue across Ong’s lips, who immediately granted him access, and started to explore his mouth. Their tongues clashed before Minhyun instantly pulled away, starting to work on Ong’s neck. He bit the white flesh before swirling his tongue, creating dark purple bruises as he continued to make his way down his body. Ong stifled a moan at the sudden feeling of pleasure, his eyes already rolling back. He gently grabbed Minhyun to pull him closer and to continue. Before he knew it, there was a trail of purple blossoms that trailed all the way down to his collarbone. Minhyun stared at his masterpiece for a moment before giving another command. 

“Get on your knees.”

Without further ado, Ong instantly felt his limbs collapse as he heard a belt unbuckle and drop to the floor. Before he knew it, he wrapped his lips around Minhyun’s cock. 

Were demons always this big? Ong choked and tears started to pool in his eyes as it hit the back of his throat, awaiting Minhyun’s deep voice to give him a demand.

“Show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do, Seongwu.”

And that’s exactly what he did.

Ong doesn’t know if it was the sex drive that suddenly took over his mind or if it was because Minhyun was just _ so damn hot, _ but Ong quickly took Minhyun in, his lips wrapping around his length as if it was his only oxygen source. He’s taken people in his mouth before; but Minhyun was a whole new story. Ong hummed and bobbed his head up and down as Minhyun groaned at the vibrations, and pulled Ong closer by tugging on his hair. He continued to swirl his tongue in a circular motion on Minhyun’s head, the same way a cat laps milk in its bowl. After a few moments, he could feel Minhyun tightening inside his mouth.

“Fuck,” Minhyun moaned, “I’m close.”

A stream of white sprayed all over Ong’s face as his mouth remained wide open as cum dribbled down his face. Licking the sticky residue from his hands, Ong’s eyes were now half-lidded, and his tongue stuck out as he merely mewled at the loss of weight in his mouth.

He was fucking destroyed, and he enjoyed it thoroughly. 

And with that, he woke up. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Dazedly staring up at the fluorescent lit ceiling above him, he stared at the beeping heart monitor and the hospital gown he was now wearing.  He was no longer fucking a hot demon, but rather, he was restrained in a hospital bed, plugged into an IV drip with four broken ribs and a ruptured kidney. He was also no longer in the depths of hell nor heaven, but he was back into reality. 

Oh, yeah, he was in a car crash. How could he have forgotten already? 

Hell was merely a dream. He didn’t know if he was somewhat surprised or it was a sign of fate, but groggily continued to move and sit up as a doctor walked into the room. Donned in the typical white doctor coat and a pair of spectacles that laid on the bridge of his nose, Ong’s breathing hitched (he was pretty sure his heart monitor started to raise too) as he recognized the figure all too well.

“Mr. Seongwu?” the doctor smiled, writing on the clipboard, “I’m glad that you’re finally up; it’s nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Hwang, and I’ll be your doctor during your stay at the hospital.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, I need to go to church.  
> This is actually my first time writing smut nevertheless Onghwang, so this was definitely a huge stretch for me. I know a lot of people were somewhat requesting this, but I didn't know if I wanted to take Onghwang further than I brought them to. Maybe if I get brave enough for a Catholic Boy!AU, I will.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm sure it isn't the best, but hey, I tried. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations. Hopefully, I will be back with more quality and longer works. Please expect me until then!
> 
> This is once again based off the "demon smut" that people wanted at one point because of the @WannaPlay au. Unfortunately, I didn't make Minhyun a power bottom (maybe I made Ong a full sub but), but hey, there's always a next time.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/canopenerceo)!


End file.
